


My Teammates Mom

by RWBY_NSFW_Archive



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RWBY_NSFW_Archive/pseuds/RWBY_NSFW_Archive
Summary: Team RWBY is staying the night at the Belladonna home when Kali tells Ruby to meet her in her room at night.





	My Teammates Mom

**Author's Note:**

> I doubt many will read this but this story is the first one I've made so any suggestions would be helpful.

‘Mrs. Belladonna told me to meet her in her room at night but she didn't say why.’ Ruby thought as she walked toward the master bedroom. Once she was at the door she knocked. Not long after she heard a quick “Come on in” before she opened the door and stepped inside the room. As Ruby looked around the room she didn't see anyone she did however notice the bathroom light was on.

“Go ahead and sit on the bed I'll be out in a second.” Kali told the silver eyed girl. Ruby sat down taking note of how soft the bed is. “So Mrs. Belladonna what did you need?” Ruby asked. “Oh please dear just call me Kali. As for what I want you'll see when I come out.” Kali told Ruby. Ruby sat there twiddling her thumbs until she heard the bathroom door open.

Out of the bathroom stepped a completely naked kali. That wasn't even the most surprising thing. The most surprising was the 12 inch cock between her legs with large matching balls paired with it. “M-M-Mr-Mrs. Belladonna! What are you doing!” Ruby shouted as she looked at her teammates mom's naked body. “Dear I told you to call me Kali. Or if you prefer call me…..mistress. As for what I am doing it's simple. I'm lonely and since I'm not looking for a romantic partner I decided why not get a pet.” Kali said as she got close to Ruby. “So I've been thinking about that as you girls show up at my home. Now I could have chosen one of the other two but you had more value for two reasons, one is your age, and the other is how innocent you are and I would love to ruin that. So with that said I'll give you two choices. The first is you can leave and this will never have happened and the second is I break you in as my new pet. So which will it be?

It didn't take much thought before Ruby agreed. Kali preceded to grab Ruby's pants and underwear then took both of at the same time, soon Kali noticed that Ruby has her own package. “You're a futa as well? Excellent! While you may not have three holes for me to fill there is nothing that turns me on more than to fuck someone just like me.” Kali said as she saw Ruby's trembling hard five inch dick. After that Kali finished stripping Ruby finally both of them now being naked. 

“S-So what should I do?” Ruby asked as she was inches away from Kali’s cock. Kali then swung her hips and slapped Ruby across the face with her cock. “Now now pets are not suppose to talk. You say another word without my permission there will be...well let us just say we will be testing how much of a masochist you are. Now since you are a pet you should do what pets do and lick. Start with my balls.” Kali said with a sadistic smile on her face. Ruby proceeded to get her face close to the throbbing shaft before she got a scent of the musk around the cock. Ruby then started to lick at the balls. After a few minutes of licking she finally took one of the orbs in her mouth. 

As she tended to Kali’s nuts her hand went down to her own erection. Just before she started to pleasure herself however a foot suddenly came down and stomped on her crotch. In pain she looked up at Kali with tears in her eyes. “Don't look at me like that. Pets are not supposed to please themselves they only please their owners and if they do a good job they will be rewarded.” After Kali said that Ruby then began to go back to tending to Kali’s balls before she was stopped. ”Enough with my nuts now it's time to see how far I can get this down your throat. And because of how you've been acting if you don't get it all down then you will be punished.” Kali stated while grabbing the back of Ruby's head.

As soon as Ruby got the tip in her mouth Kali began to skull fuck her as far as her cock will go. With each time it hit the back of her throats Ruby gagged. Kali realizing she probably won't get it down any further in this position moved to be standing on top of the bed with her hands still gripping Ruby's hair. She then started to hammer back into the tight throat getting a little farther than last time but not by enough. Kali soon felt her release fast approaching before she tightened her grip and slammed Ruby's head down as far as it will go. Ruby felt a hot salty liquid begin to fill her throat. After a couple of seconds Kali finally stopped and pulled out.

“Tsk tsk tsk you didn't get far enough you know what that means” Kali said with a wide smile as she dragged Ruby on to the center of the bed. Ruby was on her back as Kali started to align herself with her asshole. Ruby was left wondering what the punishment was until she felt a hand wrap around her throat. “Now before you go and start worrying you'll be fine I'll let you breathe every so often. Any damage that may happen will be healed by aura.” Kali informed Ruby as she tightened her grip. 

Kali started to push into Ruby's ass. Once fully inside Kali pulled back until it was just the tip before slamming back inside so hard the bed shook. With that the savage fucking had started. Every 3 minutes Kali let Ruby breath before choking her again. Every 5 minutes Ruby came on herself. After 15 minutes Kali came, she rested for a couple of seconds before starting back up. 

Their fucking went for hours. Kali was satisfied with herself and loving Ruby's ass. Ruby was covered in cum with even more pouring out of her ass every time Kali pulled out. Ruby didn't care what happened she just knew that this had been the best thing to happen to her. As the two fucked they didn't notice the three pairs of eyes watching from door...


End file.
